Mad World
by BlackBerrz
Summary: Arashi is a quiet girl who keeps to herself and doesn't like most men, but when she turns into a Mew, things get. . . interesting . With Arashi falling for our green haired alien, a mental and physical war plays out. but, its not so happily ever after in the end. rated T for language. Kish x O.C
1. Chapter 1

Mad World

BY: BlackBerrz

INfo

Name : Arashi ( means storm in Japanese ) Known as Ari to friends

Hair color : Black

Hair type : long and straight/ wavy

Eye color : grey

Pearsonalty : Shy, Quiet, likes music, Fast, calm, unsure

theme songs : Demons ; imagen Dragons, Try;P!nk, Darkside, kelly Clarkson ; Bleed, Hotchelle Rae, Hurry Up And Save Me ; Killer, the ready set

Crush : …...

Animal : Black coyote

Mew Name : Mew Mew Rain!

Mew Outfit : strapless Full purple dress with black bows on the tips that stops at the legs and has straps leading to the leg garmets. long purple and black combat boots. sided of hair tied up in black bows. neon purple hair and dark purple hair. with tiny devil wings view/501630

( all accept wepon and animal )

mew wepon : Switchblade : a long sword that can send lightning by the attack name ' light heaven' and can kill any cameria anemia by saying ' black cancer '

Outfit : long black floop slevee, grey sripped skirt, black shin high combat boots. hair worn mostly down, long silver locket.

Story : Ari, has a completely terrible life, as much as she hates it, guys keep trying to get her alone. But she won't allow that, because what she thought of as 'alone' would be a severe beating. She has memories of being beaten by a man who she didn't know, but now shes always on guard. Her parents don't know who that was. Ari has one guy friend, and was named Tamashi ( Japanese for Soul ) and two girl friends Tsuki ( moon ) and Sora (sky ) She doesn't really like any guys because she's too afraid of them, she only trusts herself, her friends and mother and father.

Fears : Needles, doctors ( any kind )

Chapter 1

i slowly opened my eyes to the bright sun comeing through my windiow, i squinted and sat up. i streched out my back and then swung


	2. Chapter 2 : Worst day EVER

Chapter 1

I opened my eyes to the bright sunlight and squinted. geez, what time was it? i looked at my alarm clock, it read 10:30. well great. JApanese schools started at 9 or so, so i was half an hour late. CRAP. i swung my feet over my bed and got up i walked to my closet and put on my grey uniform. i applied makeup and straightened my hair. i usually don't do that but today my hair felt like being annoying. oh oppps! i forgot to introduce myself, i'm Arashi Sohma, ( yeah yeah i know, fruits basket. that may come in later thou ) or Ari, but only my friends and family call me that. im 14 years old and like singing, drawing, and i play the piano and guitar. im not in any school activities, but i do that on my own time. i rushed out the door, some toast in my mouth. i stopped abruptly, something or someone was watching me, i already knew. hm. i looked left and right and saw no one. i shook my head and kept running.

i walked through the school doors to find that everyone was scattered talking to their friends... where was the teacher?i walked over to Sora, Tuski, and Tamashi.

" im tellin you, i seriously think their just another company trying to get money!" Sora said moving some of her deep blue hair behind her ear.

"NOO their real and i saw him!" Tuski said making her gold hair bounce, i cocked an eyebrow and moved over by Tamashi

"what are they talking about?"

" um, about if Tuski saw that little alien person..? and Sora is saying that the hole Tokyo Mew Mew thing and Aliens aren't real, just other people trying to make money" he said shrugging, see this is why i like Tamashi. hes just like me, but he has blue eyes. sesrouly, if we were sibilings we'd be twins.

'' His name happens to be Taruto! and he flew by my window last night!" Tuski waved her arms at Tama like he was blind or something. Sora sighed and closed an eye

" money..." okay i was getting frustrated and then switched gears

" So whos hotter? Harry Styles or Taylor Lautner?" i was tired of their fighting of something so stupid and wanted them back to the whos hotter topic. as they started their bickering i turned to Tama

" So what do you think?" he asked me

" dunno, i doubt it though. it just seems so unrealistic, Aliens?human half Animal superheroes? it just seems to Fictional for my taste. but enough about my opinion, Ikuto-look-alike what's up in Kendo Class?" i asked him, yes because his family runned a Kendo business they had him be a kendo person, i don't know the actual word for it though.

"Eh, came across that Massaya Kid again, hes creepy and i think he's indian. " i cracked a smile

" you beat him?" i aksed

"yeah. he was so surprised and was like good game! hes way too nice. i have a bad feeling about him" he said, i gave him a look and he rolled his eyes, thats another thing, we can tell what each other are thinking. all of the time. and he knew already everything. then the worst thing in my life happened.

"Hey ladies" he seductive voice crawled up my back and spread fear and adrenaline into my veins, i jumped back whipping around to see that perv in my class. I honestly fear that evey class has one,

" Go away Kuro, no one likes you " Sora said flicking icey blue eyes at him. the blonde perv shuttered

"Scar me outta my cl-" i flinched at his words as Sora said

"in my nightmares."

"you'd be surprised"

" EW PERV!" Tuski yelled flipping him off chinese forum. he just laughed. i fell silent as his eyes roamed over all of us, very creepily. ewww ewww! get him away! he reached out to do something perverted until i shot my hand and grabbed his wrist. i flipped him over and he fell on his butt!

"WOHA" Tuski yelled shoked

"Holy crap." Sora mumbled

"Highfive!" my Ikuto lookalike friend said, i reached over and did so, i actually had no idea what just happened!

*TIME CHANGE**

i walked home quietly from school and into the quiet park. the breeze picked up my hair as i sat down pulling out my sketchbook. i didn't know how to describe my day, hm. so i doodled a little Chibi character sweat dropping, my exact emotions. and then i fell over, and passed out.

** Random pov**

"WHOOPS!" Ichigo cried as she splashed water on Ryou.

"ICHIGO THATS GOING TO DOCK YOUR CHECK!"

"damn it!" she muttered, Ryou was now flaming in anger, Ichigo suddenly felt small compared to Ryous anger and stepped away. right then Kerrichrio ran in.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" he yelled

"um, Ichigos paycheck got docked, nanoda!" Pudding said balancing on a ball

"Oh, um i'll say thin in the easiest way possible." Kerrichrio said

" WELL i was downstairs playing with the Mew laser thing and i heard Ichigo yelled and fired it, and it hit an innocent girl in the park. SOO you now have a new work member, and a new team mate haha" everyone was too but ichigo

"NANNI!?" she yelled, Ryou was already gone and now brought bsck a gril in a school uniform. Which was a blue skirt and a black sweater, her hair was black and yet , and almost looked blue.

" Damn it Kerrichrio, you just had to didn't you?" he said following him up the stairs. the girls were going to follow intill Ryou shouted

"GET BACK TO WORK!"

"GAHHHHHH" everyone said except Zakrou.

where - where.. was i? i opened my eyes to total nothingness, i looked down, well crap isn't that special. i was naked, well crap was i kidnapped? oh god. oh god lo- i was going to finish my frantic thoughts intill i saw a set of eyes, then the eyes came over. aww KAWAII it was a baby wolfie! i picked him/her up. we looked at eachother, then it gave me a :3 face. i gave it back as it just jumped into me. i felt something unhinge? i don't know but it sorta felt good.

i awoke in a bed i didn't know. i sat up sharply looking this way and that

" chill your okay." a cool males voice said

"AHH BAKA-SAN!" i screeched then realizing how rude that was. oopsy :3 wait did i seriously just do that?

" my name is not Baka- San. its Ryou- sempi."

"oh god no" i said smacking my head " You're the founder of the mew project aren't you?" Tuski would not SHUT UP About this guy. and of course the mini alien.

" i- wait, yes i am. an-"

"and im a mew mew?''

" y- OHMYGOSH TELEPATH" he freaked

" no my friends a TMM fan-girl thats all. " i said swinging my eet over the bed.

"Okay so gimme." i said expecting a mew pendent, i already had the memmo, most of it.

"B-"

"GIMME OR DIE" i said demonically. he tossed me the pink pendant that a pink thing barfed. o slid to it my eyes narrowing at it. i poked it and it floated backwards going "woj aoaoao"

"KEWL!" i said.

" well let me introduce you to your Teammates"

" okay, i got the super heroes, what about the villains?" i asked

"Well they're the Cyniclons, here to destroy the earth." Zakuro said

" LETTUCE HAS A CRUSH ON PAI!" no one even noticed Puddings voice without NANAODA to the end of it so no one heard her, except me. i cocked an eyebrow at lettuce then smirked.

"Well there's Taruto, the annoying one." Zakuro continued

"Pai the constipated one."

and then a voice came, a smirky cocky one. a voice that made me tense, adrenline rush through me when i heard it

" And the devil Kisshu! but whos the new cutie?"


	3. Chapter 3 : Kisshu's New Toy

" _And the devil Kisshu! but whos the new cutie?"_

i shrieked and ran outside , not even knowing what i was doing. . . HIS CLOTHES ARE WEIRD! i yelled in my head. someone grabbed my hood - which i got back before i met the mews -

"OH NO YOU DON'T! IF WE HAVE TO DEAL WITH A PERV,YOU DO TOO!" ichigo said pulling me back into the men filled room

"butidontlikemen!" i said quickly, ichigo cocked an eyebrow

"What..?"

"awe. is the new mew mew scared of me?" the voice taunted again. i yanked free of Ichigo and ran y the guy, who actually had GREEN hair, wait, shouldn't judge, Sora has blue hair, and Tamashi , and i sorta do... then i popped out of my mid trance, i whipped out the oval You gave me and held it in his face

"i WILL use this!" i shrieked at him. wait thats not how i used it, the guy had a puzzled look on his face. then i shouted

"MEW MEW RAIN! METAMORPHOSIS!

" MEW MEW STRAWBERRY METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW LETTUCE METAMORPHOSIS"

"MEW MEW PUDDING METAMORPHOSIS!"  
"MEW MEW MINT METAMORPHOSIS!"  
" MEW MEW ZAKURO METAMORPHOSIS!"

i looked down at my self. who the hell designed this?

"UGH TOO GIRLY CAN'T I JUST FIGHT NORMALLY?" i shouted at Ichigo

"No, its like our signature." she said then whipped out her strawberry bell

"Think of what your weapon is. then youll know what to do." she said and jumped off. HMMM what do i want as a wepon? it be pretty epic to have like a hammer, but that was too little kiddish... HMMMMMMMMMMMMMM oh! i want a big sword! i thought of design and name and then i was picked up and flown into the sky.

AHHH BAKA! oh its this guy. the green haired guy flew me higher as i squirmed, if i had wings, then i wana use them! he stopped and then threw me out into the sky, i caught myself balancing meeting his gaze, and honestly i wanted to melt in his golden eyes. NO BAD ARI BAD

"Who the hell are you." i spat.

" Feisty are we?" he said holding his hands behind his back, wow he was cute. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU YOU NO FALL FOR GREEN-HAIR-BAKA - SAN

"That didn't answer my question." i said totally not showing my thoughts. GOD STOPPED THINKING ABOUT THIS STUFF! THINK THATS ITS UMMMMMMM KURO ewwww.

" I didn't want to answer your question little wolfie."

"Im a coyote, Zakrous a wolf. " i straightened up and pointed my thumb down '' but i see how it is, i'll go get her to fight you if you think im not 'worthy' enough too." i said then called for my weapon

"Switchblade!" a long word that looked like a Kanata appeared, i grabbed it

" so, you like to fight huh?" he said and charged, but instead of trying to stab me, he slid right past my face a bit my ear. i screamed and drew the kanata in his direction, he avoided the attack. he kept avoiding my attacks and playing with me which seemed like forever. i finally floated hardly able to fly. he appeared next to me and i grabbed onto his shirt when i thought i was going to fall.

"clingy much?'' i let go of his shirt and floated down, catching myself about five feet away from the ground. i landed and pointed my weapon at the rat chimera thing,

"Black Cancer" i said finishing it off. i de- transformed and walked home. i was done.

at work the next day it was exhausting. Ryou was working us like kinky slaves and i was feeling insure. i coughed again as i lazily swept the floor. and then leaned on it for support.

" Arashi - chan, are you okay nanoda?" i shook my head yes and asked her

"Hey, purin, can you go get me a new rag this ones dirty."

" Um, onee-chan. Your sweeping. "

'' I am? " i actually thought i was wiping down tables. well maybe it was because of the warm weather. yeah thats why it was so hot.

" hmm. " i said changing the temperature in the room.

"Um, Arashi, what are you doing, its freezing out there. so we need it warm in here so customers don't complain.

" Lettuce, its like... May..."

"Ari, its November, are you okay?" she asked putting a hand to my memory. she jerked back

"oh gosh! you have a fever!" she said running out of the room. i wasn't sure what just happened. Ryou rushed in and walked over to me. and put a hand on my head.

' Arashi, what's 8x8?"

"ummm. Kuro?" i said.

"what?"

"Doki Doki sasete ne itsumo TOKIMEKI tai no

iron na watashi misete ageru dakara Motto Motto

sunao ni afureru ko-" i said right before i blacked out falling into Ryous arm. Ew.


	4. Chapter 4 : Sick Lookout

_and then i fell into Ryou's arms. ew._

"Oh my gosh!" lettuce gasped/yelled. Ryou looked at the girl confused and nudged her. she didn't budge. he looked up at the mews.

"Okay, Mews, give me your pendants."

"Why..." Ichigo asked pulling her's out.

"They need an upgrade so the new mew can contact you. now get her to a doctor." he pushed her to Ichigo.

"Ryou. are you insane? ins like 32 degrees outside! we're not taking her to a doctor wearing a skimpy dress." just then, she woke up cutting ichigo off.

"wh wha?"

"Ah, Arashi. you need to get to a doctors office." Ryou said. she waved him off and laizly swept.

"Umm. why don't you go home and rest up?" she nodded and changed. then Arashi was walking out the door not bothering to say bye.

"KISH!" Pai called. Kish sighed and put his dagger down and walked over to where Pai was,which was the dining room. Taruto was already there, his arms crossed impatiently.

"Geez, what took you so long?"

" I dunno."

"OKay. we need to discuss something" pai said and called up an orb. Kish sat down curios. It pulled up a picture of two girls, MEw rain, And a girl with blackish brown hair and grey eyes.

"This is Mew Rain. Also known as Arashi, or Ari to some friends. " Taruto raised a hand. Pai groaned

"What?"

"Why are we researching _this_ mew and not Mew Ichigo? she is the leader and Kish here stalks her so much we wouldn't need the little orb thingy."

" Well that was rude." Kish said " You could do the same for that monkey girl." he added. he got a blush response for Taruto.

" Its because she is the most powerful me so far." he said. this caught the bickering Aliens attention. Kish sat up

"And...?"

"Well, we have information about her, like she has three siblings and she is the only one out of all of them who is ( SPOILER hehe as if i would tell you ^^ ). she isn't aware of it. she is only five houses to the right and up of Ichigo..." Pai continued his blabbing. then he woke up when he said his name

"Kish. ii need you to get her, she could hold Mew Aqua, and if not, she can become one of us. " he told kish. he crossed his arms and leaned back.

" Kay." he teleported off. Taruto looked at Pai.

"You realize hes got love sick bad right?"

"Taruto. i realized it right when he saw the picture." Taruto teleported off. PAi sighed and rubbed his temple.

"We all have a little Taruto..."

I was walking home when i felt a chill. i ignored it and kept walking shoving my hands into my hoodie pocket. i walked in the house and of course, got called. i flipped it open

"What?"

"Ari!" Sora yelled. i drew the phone back from my ear.

"Yes Sora?" i asked wanting to sleep.

"Where the heck are you?!" she said/yelled. she usually does that.

"Im at home. Why?"

"We need you at Practice! remember!"

"Oh yea..." i had agreed to join their fail band when the heard me singing. and worse, Tamashi was there.

"I can't im sick. goodbye." i said hanging up and turning it off. i walked up tomy sisters room. i knocked on it.

"Come In." she said. i walked in to see little Kura on her bed tired. she rubbed her eye.

"Hey hun " i walked over over to her and held her. " You okay?" i asked her feeling her head. she was burning up.

"no." she choked and coughed, burying head face into my chest. i rubbed her back and picked her up and started singing her favorite song in english.

"_The stars lean down to kiss you And I lie awake and miss you Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly." _i sang walking swiftly to the Kitchen.

"_b__ut I'll miss your arms around me I'd send a postcard to you, dear Cause I wish you were here " _i took a washcloth out and wet it in cold water. i walked to the medicine cabinet and took out some cherry red medicine, i hated this stuff but it had to be done.

"_The silence isn't so bad Till I look at my hands and feel sad Cause the spaces between my fingers Are right where yours fit perfectly" _i poured the medicine into the exact measurements and gave it to Kura. she grimaced after she drank it, i played with her hands and continued singing,

"_I'll find repose in new ways Though I haven't slept in two days Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone But drenched in vanilla twilight I'll sit on the front porch all night Waist deep in thought because when I think of you I don't feel so alone I don't feel so alone I don't feel so alone." _ i picked her up and carried her to her room. after she fell asleep i sighed humming and silently went outside. i breathed out and coughed vilantly. ugh, i felt terrbile.

"Hiya there Wolfie" i groaned and turned to Kish half-heartedly

"What do you want?" i asked eyes drooping. he looked at me confused.

"Are.. you okay?"

"uh yea just tired." i said pushing past him going inside for hot chocolate.

"Well... i saw what you did for your sister! you're a singer?" i ignored his questions my hearing going fuzzy. after the drink and many attempts to get my attention i sat down on the couch and turned to it.

" NO seriously. what's wrong with you?" he asked. i shrugged. then i felt him pick me up and looked me in the eyes. i knew something was happening when his eyes turned a gravely purple.. then bam. my head crashed into his shoulder. i felt asleep for hours but it was seconds. i felt a pulling of my body and kicked kisshu away just as he teleported. i fell on the floor with an _uff_ and sighed. Kura raced down the stairs a telephone in one hand and a baseball bat in an other.

"What's wrong Ari?"

"oh.. a friend stopped by, don;t worry just go to sleep." she obeyed and went back upstairs. i dialed ryou and told him what happened. that night Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding stayed over to keep a lookout and to care for me. the next morning the door-bell rang and...

**Hi guys, its been awhile but i can explain. Well i had a Religion project due and i had to rush into it. then i got sick with Bronchitis, i still have some and its hard to write on this medication. it makes me drowsy, but anyways. after the project we rushed into the testing and the Mile run and stuff. i made new friends who love Anime and stuff so now i have three and two and a half anime friends. ****FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER I MUST HAVE 6 REVIEWS. ****and yes it can be from the same person. but now i have a new idea and stuff. my life is just filled with drama and im getting mixed emotions. sooo its a cliff-hangger and im gonna take a nap. but till then, Bye luv ya!**

**~ Blackberrz **


	5. Chapter 5 : Kidnap

Mad world 6

**Me ; HELLO MAGICAL PEOPLE! :DDDD**

**Ichigo : what's up with you.**

**me : nuthin ^^**

**Mint : That guy told her she liked her.**

**Me : SHUT UP MINT! * erases mint from random thing ***

**Kisshu : That wasn't nice. **

**Me : since when did you have feelings for Mint?**

**Kisshu : there is a Kisshu x Minto team.**

**Me : ughh dont mention that. i was very scared when i read that.**

**Kisshu : O_O**

**Ichigo : okayyyyy**

**Me : Disclaimer?**

**Kisshu : Blackberrz does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of their characters, any names, places , and times is a totally coincidence :3**

**Me : i wish i owned you though *w***

**Kisshu : HELP!  
Ichigo : heres the story! **

**Me: Nya~**

_that night Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding stayed over to keep a lookout and to care for me. the next morning the doorbell rang and... _

Ichigo looked at Arashi, she was in her bed perfectly curled in a ball. Ichigo wondered why Kisshu was trying to get _her_ she was the leader! she was more powerful than that men - feared child! she'd even seen her boyfriend staring at her, including her chest. Ichigo would never admit it but she was jealous of the new mew. A knock came to the door, Lettuce looked through the peep hole,

" she's here." she said and opened the door. a woman with blonde hair and warm blue eyes appeared to us and smiled.

"Hello, im Dr Shinrai, Im Mrs. Sohmas dr, where is she?" she asked us. Ichigo led her up to her room where Ari was sleeping, then saw her open her tired pretty grey eyes. she blinked and then sat up

"

i was dreaming of myself skipping through a meadow like a dopey soap commercial. then i saw him.

"Kish!" i gasped looking for my pendent but couldn't find it. soon he approached me and cupped my cheek. i felt as if i could melt into those orbs of gold and shivered,

"Stop running from me..." he said leaning down. my eyes widened and sparkled with joy, but then i woke up to see Dr. Trust. why the hell is she here? i sat up slightly blushing from the dream i had with kisshu... why did that happen?

"Are you here to see Kura?" i asked hoping.

"No Arashi, im here to see you" she walked over and did lots of stuff. i was frozen. o HELL NO! she mhmm and hemmed. Well what does HMM mean?

"Yep, you skipped out on your booster shot, didn't you?" DAMN IT SHE FOUND OUT! ABORT ABORT! i slightly chuckled and then she pulled out s needle. thats when i exploded.

"OH HELL NAW!" i jumped out of bed and struggled with my very much peter pan like window. Lettuce and ichigo grabbed me trying to pry me from thw window. then the window burst open, to reveal. the bane of my existence. well crap. Kisshu gave his signature smirk, a fang poking out of his mouth,

"Let me help you out there." he said grabbing my fore arms. he pulled just enough to make me let go of him, i flung into him and Ichigo and Lettuce slammed into my bed. He flew up enough so if i fell id probably break something.

"What are you trying to pull!?" i asked half elling, i was being stern, people got scared when i got stern. but he.. grinned. why the hell was he smiling!? i blushed a bit not knowing why and hated it.

" Just relax." he said, he started to teleport. something felt blurry and fuzzy in myself as if a fly was buzzing annoyingly around. i saw a green dimension thing, there were random lands, and i thought i saw a mini alien... right then, my feet were tugged. i looked back to see Ichigo totally insanely mad, pulling me back in. im not kidding she was like crazy bitch mad. WOLF. i almost wanted to pull myself in the place, but couldn't, it seemed as if kih was now getting mad and pulled harder. this didn't hurt me at all, i couldn't feel anything, hear anything, even though Ichigo was screaming a Kisshu who was calmly making retorts. _you can choose if you want Arashi, your fate will stay the same._ my eyes widened. there's a voice in my head now! great... _ hey, i can help you if you want and i can also make bad things happen. _ oh yeah? like what? i suddenly became aware of what they were saying and felt the pain. lets just say it hurt very badly.

"Let go of her!" ichigo screamed.

" NO! " kish yelled back. i grunted in paind and the grip on ichigo became less but then tightened a bit more. OK Ok strange voice! YOU WIN! the screams went away as well as the pain. but my vision was going in black blurs. i looked at kisshu who had a look on his face i didn't understand... not anyone had looked at me like that before. i felt yanked and i landed. noise came running back through my ears and i coughed madly. something was very wrong here. i couldn't breathe! i tried gasping in air but then hearing faded.

no...

" You fool!'' Pai yelled at kish pointing to the girl on the floor, coughing like she was dying. which she might be.

" Humans need to take teleportation slowly and not stay in Limbo for two minutes!" he continued. Kisshu was freaking out, he didn't know what to do. what could he do? Pai took her into the spare bedroom and placed her on the bed, hooking a chain on her ankle. he pushed kish out and he couldn't see what he was doing. a few minutes later the coughing stopped into slow deep breaths. Pai came out

"Your lucky she survived that kisshu. she could have died. as in _dead_" he scolded. Kisshu nodded and sighed.

" Im sorry"

"You're taking care of her." he said in a very mad one.

"Okay.."

" you'll have to feed her every day."

"Pai, Ari isn't some pet goldfish." Kisshu said crossing his arms.

three days past when kisshu was woken up by a yelp from the room over.

_**For more stories form BlackBerrz Go to : **__** user/FallenxUnicorn**_

_**~ Nya~**_


	6. Chapter 6 : Surprise! Surprise!

i woke up feeling like hell, i was in alot of pain and first yelped at the sudden strike of pain, i opened my eyes, my room was dark. i heard a door open and close. trying to blink back tears, i turned to face Ichigo. but, it wasn't Ichigo. it was... i blinked. it was kish! i scrambled and then winced again.

"Hey, calm down." he said putting a hand on my upper arm. i kept telling myself, pani is a message, and you can choose to ignore the message. and i needed to find away out, run from him. but my body hurt and i couldn't really move my lower parts, ( wow typing that felt weird. but i mean legs, not there :3 ) i jerked away from his hand making grunting noises as i tried to move my legs. work damn it, work! it didnt, finally he got a bit frustrated and pinned my wrists down on the bed i was placed in. i stopped struggling and looked at him. i wanted to cry, i was to overflowed with emotion. maybe it was _that_ time of the month. huh. we stared at eachother, and i calmed down, breathing became normal but still hurt a bit.

" Are you okay?"

" Um, i think.. my head hurts though." i replied in a mutter. he smirked

"Expected, i like your eyes though. they remind me of someone."

What did that mean? was there something wrong with my eyes? seriously.. this guy was good. wait. im thinking those things again... BAD ARASHI! or was it..? wait, of course it was! hes the bad guy! or maybe we are... No your not! your saving your race, but he is too... i stopped being at war with myself and sat up. he backed away, blushing a bit. i looked away, i felt my cheeks warm up. but i was happy about it.. i felt him take my hand. i looked at him,

" Come on we gotta go talk to idiots." he smirked. i smirked back and stood up. and the thing was, he didn't let go of my i was... okay with that.

maybe even happy.

when we got into the room, i was introduced to the other two aliens i've been informed about, before i meet kisshu. And after putting up an argument, they had sat me down in a chair. Pai was now blabbing science stuff to me, and i was paying attention, of course.

" So Arashi, you see what our healing abilities can do many things, especially to the human body..." he blabbed on. finally when i became super bored, i spreaded my arms on the table groaning loudly

"Mehhhh im bored! pai just looked at me, annoyed. i wanted to sit up and slap my chest yelling ' come at me bro!' but didn't because he scared me. i looked back at him

"in other words, so Arashi won't get ' bored', i can basically put it as in, we turned you into an alien." he said straight faced. this time i stood up, dragging my arms and slamming them on the table

"**you. did. what?**" i growled dangerously, what did they do? if they did that, they would DIE.

" maybe if you listened to me a bit more, you wouldn't be so surprised." pai said crossing his arms. my face furrowed in anger. i propped my knee up on the table and leaned in and wrenched pas shirt in my hand. i pulled him close to my face

" _don't, ever, talk to me like that again. otherwise, i will kick you foreign ass from here to next sunday. and i easily can let out anything about you and your little 'crush' on Mew Lettuce. i can to ruin your time here on Earth, believe that." _i hissed, fire in my eyes.

"" _Really. how will you get this information" _ he sneered.

"I have my ways, just like you have your ways on finding out every little information you can about the mews." i sneered back. when i was done, i let go of his collar and sat back down. i was badass.

" Now if you'd excuse me, i have hell to live in." i said, getting up. then stalked to the room given to me.

later that day, i was sitting in the closet, hiding from the aliens. because to tell you the truth, i was terrified. im a girl with masks. i hide behind them, im the loner, im the weakened animal whos been left alone, beat up. i was hugging my knees, tears threatening. then a knock came to the door. i didnt move, i held my breathe. were they going to kill me now? a knock came again. this time i closed my eyes, calm down Ari... then the door opened and i felt as if id been punched in the gut. i heard footsteps.

"Ari..? its Kisshu, i have some food for you." kisshu said, well at least it was him. i didnt answer him. i heard him walking around some more, then he snickered.

" i get it, you're hiding. well, I'll find you. you cant hide forever.." he taunted. i silently shivered, he was good. seductive. charming. graceful. _someone you shouldn't trust. _my sub- conscience told me. i had to admit, it was right, i shouldn't but i felt as if i had to. i heard footsteps slowly stop, but felt him there. pop. he had opened the door, i pushed him out and slammed the door shut, locking it. he chuckled.

" Alright. Whatever you say~" he sang and left me.

that night, Arashi snuck out of the closet to eat some of the food kisshu gave her. Kisshu, being the sexy alien he is wouldn't give up on this girl. she returned blushes, and wasn't afraid of him. he would have her. ut it was more than that. he was falling for the soon to be alien girl. that night, he teleported in the closet. it was dimly lit, and arashi was sitting on the corner her feet half-spread out, her sleeping face glinting off the light. he wanted her to open her eyes, to see what she'd become. he moved some of her hair aside. her ears were pointing, he didnt expect much of them though, women on his planet had smaller ears. larger ears were know as a dominance thing.. she sighed in her sleep, muttering slightly. she turned to his touch and kish backtracked quickly, turning invisible. she opened her eyes. her grey daggers were now streaked with a honey gold, yes, she had very mishagese eyes like him, but that wouldn't get to him. he smiled and teleported away.


	7. Chapter 7 : Call It A Long Day?

**hello people, sorry it took so lobg to get this up but i was waiting for 9 reviews like i asked but i found out i didnyt upload that one. lol. anyways on with thw story!**

when i opened my eyes i felt sick, like i was about to puke. oh god. i held my stomach as i thought i was going to vomit, i slowly got up and unlocked the closet. i stumbled for the bathroom in the dark room and found the door. when i found the toilet i kneeled over it and released whatever i was eating these days. when i was done and was coming out of the bathroom, i saw Kish standing there

"What, haven't you seen a sick person?" i half snarled half whimpered. he sighed and felt my head.

" You need a doctor. " he told me, i gave him a wide - eyed shocked look

" Well no fricken DER" i sat down on the bed, he came over and sat by me

"You need that doctor who was visiting you earlier." he said. i nodded and he left, and came back with a box. i looked at him questioningly,

" Your eyes are now an abnormal color, if you went back like that. that blonde guy would be up our asses..." he kneeled by me and tried to poke my eye. i let him do it for me and blinked, having it feel weird. he nodded and took my hand. the air shifted around me and i was outside my house.

" i'll be right back. dont go inside yet." he teleported and came back with Taruto. taruto slammed his fist into my lower stomach, i doubled over

"Damn it Tart! oh you-" they left and i knocked on the door. still hunched over and feeling weak Ichigo opened the door worried.

"ARASHI!"

"yea its me. help me inside." i said, she helped me in and sat me on the couch where i happily curled in a tiny ball. Taruto HAD punched my Gorin, ( incase you dont know what that is, you can say your lucky. its like the part of.. _private_ area where the blood comes from..) and i was going through PMS soooo i was going to kick his tiny pudding loving ass when- if - i got back there.

"What happened?" she asked me

" when i teleported, kish stumbled off this pillar thing and teleported into these woods. there i tried to fight him but managed to outrun him, but i think i got sick.." i thought it was a good story.

"Arashi?" the voice made me freeze and turn to see her

' mom?" she smiled at me and slowly came over to me. she cupped my face

" are you okay sweetie?" she asked me. i nodded at her and shed a tear. she drew me close and i cried into her shoulder, not hard just crying. when i pulled back i was normal looking

"Wheres dad?" i asked her, she looked away.

" hes still out in the trip, i've been explained what happened, that alien didnt hurt you, right?" she asked. i shook my head.

" i just need some medicine, or something."

an hour later i was injected with a booster shot and had downed about three pepsis. it was about six thirty when i had took some medication and the effect of drowsiness came in. ( i was looking over my info earlier and saw i didnt out an age down for Ari! well ari is 17 going on 18, he aliens and mews have kept fighting and Deep Blue is still like floating around.. i think.. oh and for later, Ari was both in America so she follows american laws, so she will be able to drink.. i can't have her taking random medicine everytime i want something to happen to her that she isn't aware of :P ) i stared at the stars ontop of my roof. what was i doing? this was indeed crazy. KIsh teleported and landed on the roof. i turned to him

" hey " i said he held out his hand

" we gotta go back, the mews will be fighting soon." i nodded taking his hand. when we got to the house i sat on the table and popped bread in the toaster. ( hehehehehehehe i like this scene .. Ichigo : why? .. Kish : toast? .. ME : hehehehehehehehehe ) kisshu came over and walked a bit too close, so i backed slowly into the counter, looking into his chest. he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me. i didnt really decide but i snaked my arms around his neck and leaned into him

_i guess i'll never know, why Sparrows love the snow_

_We'll turn off the lights and set this ballroom aglow... _

i closed my eyes and enjoyed the long seconds, then he pulled back and looked at me in the eye. i looked back, and he leaned in. i didnt register anything but the hot breath that played on my lips, when i didnt move back, he went to touch my lips and..

_**POOOOP**_

" HOLY SHIT!" i yelped, then turned to the noise " Damn toaster!" i yelled at it. KIsshu laughed at my outburst and i put my hands on my hips, then ate my bread. then taruto came back, sinking to the ground. i rushed over to him and pulled him up. he had a rather large cut on his upper arm. eyes widening i turned to kisshu

" Get me the first AID kit, staff." i barked, then he ran off. i picked up Taruto with quite difficulty and sat him on the counter. i got a paper towel and gave it to him to press down on the wound. Kish came back and i grabbed a fluffy cotton ball rubbing alcohol on it. i snatched Tarts hand away and rubbed the substance on the cut. he winced and wiggled

" hold still..." i muttered at him he stopped and i stuck another this time flat square cotton thing on the cut, then i tapped it down. finally i wrapped the arm with an ace rapp, when i was done i poured him some juice and gave him the other piece of bread.

" what happened?" i asked him

" i was attacking the mews and that blonde guy came out of nowhere and threw a knife at me, he was aiming for my chest and i moved but it got my arm..." Kish's face grew angry and he teleported off. i turned back to him,

" where was Pai during this?" i asked

" He was busy making another chimera animal. Kish is going to kill him.." i told him it was okay and he finished the juice, he cooked drained so i put him to bed and by the time i came back Kish teleported in shoving Pai into a wall

"where the hell were you! our damn brother got hurt on **your** watch"

" i didnt know he was injured!" pai protested. kish went to punch him and i quickly moved between him and Pai, grabbing his fist so it collided with my hand. it stung but it didnt show on my face

"Taruto is fine. he needs rest though. if im joining you guys, im not going to be coming back here to see fights. remember our enemies, save anger for them." i heard Paio cough and turned my eyes at him.

" i wouldn't be talking miss runaway and cuts" my eyes narrowed, how did he know that!? anger in my blood i slapped him, and turned to kisshu and pushed him.

" you both need to get grips on reality. this is about war isn't? " i asked them. " get some rest and i dont expect any bull shit in the morring. ka? kay." i turned my back to them and sat down on the couch. then footsteps moved and doors closed. i looked up and saw they both did what i asked. i grabbed a blanket and pulled it over me. using my arms as a pillow, i went to sleep.

in the cafe right before opening a ripple appeared. a grim Pai appeared before them all, the girls gasped but were cut off by him

" you lost a team member. Arashi is one of us now. dont expect any mercy from her in battle. goodbye mews." he spat the word _mews_ as id it was a horrible creatures and should have belonged in hell. but meanwhile, mostly everyone sleeping, Arashi had endured herself in tears and searched for hope

in a knife

**Hello guys. i gave another cliffhanger, just because on Saturday, im getting up MAJORLY early to get to the Keys! its going to be awesome but will take us half the day. so give me 9 reviews and i will upload either tomorrow or early Saturday. Thanks!  
**

**~ Blackberrz**


	8. Chapter 8 : Blood and Lust

**i actualy starting writeing on friday, but i had extra time and checked up on this. i just have like this guy stuck in my head and i just can't think about it anymore * sigh * i hate drama when i dont want it. okay, i guess i kinda aksed for it but hes makeing SO DIFFICULT! GRR i should really write about my personal life. anyway here we go.**

i woke up early gasping. the pain was back and i started coughing. getting up from the couch and tumbling to the bathroom, i walked to the toilet and coughed up something. when i opened my eyes, i saw that it was blood. oh my god. this pain was so hard, i can't describe it. my vision was blurring, i was heating up even though i was wearing loose clothes. i quickly striped down and turned the bath tub on. it would be easier to get colder in there. when it was some i climbed in soaking myself. going under whatever, even breathing it in. anything to make me cold. i shot up coughing and water drifting out of my nose and mouth. hacking i tried not to wake anyone. after i was done with the sick coughing, i leaned down and started drinking to ice water. when i was done with that, i lay down exhausted. choking on sobs i still felt burnt inside. i looked over and saw it. the nail clipper thing. ( i know in the last chapter i said knife but she can't run to the kitchen and get a knife so i placed that there :I ) i grabbed it and sat up. i looked at my risk, there weren't marks there anymore and i closed my eyes. slowly counting to ten. when i hit ten, i swallowed anger and cut my self. my mouth opened and choked. i closed it gasping on air. i did it again. and again. i placed the scissors, rusted with blood, down. and opened my eyes. five clean cuts were visible and pouring red liquid turning some splashes of water pink in the tub. i felt better, but i felt numb. ( i think i made a P!nk reference there XD ) i got up from the tub and pulled the plug. wrapping myself in a towel, i coughed again, then i fell down, in a puddle of blood.

Kisshu eyes popped open when he heard the noise. _bang_ a body had hit the floor. he got up putting his hair in messy bands in his in front of ears. he raced to find the noise, and found the bathroom door lights on. he knocked on it, no reply. he opened it and found her on the ground. he rushed down putting her head in his lap. her silvery eyes were semi opened but weren't accurate. ( i still can't decide gold or silver, coment on what you think! ) he looked down and saw a pool of blood by her body and in the tub. he sighed moveing some black hair to the side of her pale face. he had no idea what could be wrong with Ari, but hed find out. he picked her up and barged into pais lab. he looked at him supprised

"What happened?" he damanded, Pai saw the trickle of blood on her chin and rushed over.

" I dunno.. she could be rejecting the change.." ( house of night? ) he said. " someone needs to take her to Cynth to get more medical help." Pai looked at Kish. She trusted him the most, Kish could also program the ship to fly on its own to care for her. they came to an agreement. Taruto said goodbye to Kisshu and left him the homey ship. The aliens would be staying in a actual home, not too far from Cafe Mew Mew. ( okay, i woke up and now im eating mcDonalds and typing * munch munch * time : 7:00 ) Kish had managed, somehow, to pull a extra large shirt over Arashi without moving the towel. Arashi had been out for three days, sometimes kish would take an eyedropper of eye water and squirt it in her mouth so she would have fluid. he mostly spent time thinking about Ari and his feelings. he thought he loved Ichigo. but that changed quickly, right when he saw her. Ari standing in her uniform, meeting the mews. perfect as ever. she didnt pull away from him, she was a good fighter, she was feisty. all the things he needed. she knew how to take care of herself and others, she was probably alone for a long time. This girl need him, regardless if she didnt want him too. She wasn't afraid of him, she accepted things. how could he not like that? and soon the peace treaty between Earth and Cynth would be active, Ichigo would still be with the dumbass tree hugger ( im a masaya hater, as presented in the first chapter. but this isn't a fanfic where they kill whoever they want after they fall in love. this is based of life, but knowing TMM people will die. and it will be the first time i write something with someone dying,bu- PUNCH BUGGIE! ) and he wouldn't have a damn chance, plus, wouldn't it be better if he dated his own race? even better mating with my own race, wait. Ari is like.. what seventeen? i cant think of doing that to her at that age! maybe twenty three- KISH DONT THINK ABOUT THAT! anyway, she WILL be mad for bringing her to Cynth without her permission. what would he do to calm her down? OHHH the one thing teenagers always like! he sprinted from the couch and into the kitchen. he flew above the fridge and to where Tarutos secret candy stash was. and the he found it. Chocolate. ( chocolate? _choclate? CHOCLATE! _**CHOCLATE! **spongebob moment ) all teens love this. then it finally came time.

i awoke in a comfy bed, i rolled in the warm sheets to only fall off the bed. i cursed standing up " god.. ugh.. oh shit." i perked at the sensation feeling. i burst out to of the room quickly looking around, i saw kish approaching me,

" Hey you ok-" i found the bathroom and pushed him

"MOVE!" i ran in and locked the door. in there i looked down at my underwear.

" DAMN IT!" ( okay this IS a girls book, it happens. T_T ) i said. i took toilet paper and pulled it up into a neat pad. i found some tape and stripped it to my underwear. this was so stupid. my alarm should have went off! ( yes, there is a period tracker app. and yes i have one. i need to know when i can wear my good underwear! ) ok arashi, what are you going to do? well Tart probably has some ones he needs to grow into... maybe he has girls underwear! hahaha, lol, okay.. how do i explain this? Pai probably knows about that stuff, and Kish most likely Dosen't. Tart SHOULDN'T know what it is... um? PAI!

" Um, Kish" i questioned after i cleaned up everything. he smirked

" yes?"

"wheres Pai?" i asked. he rubbed his neck

" their, um, out. can i help you though!" he offered. i giggled

" i'd rather pai do it."

" PLEASE!"

" No, OHMYGOSH! do you have like some know - it - all robot on the ship?" i asked him hoping a mini robot would give me a pad or something!

" Yeah, Pai." i narrowed my eyes but laughed with him. " yea, we have one. we use him for emergencies."

" TAKE ME!" i shouted

" okay follow me" instead of following him i backed up and yelled " Heads UP!" and i ran and jumped onto his back

" GO horsey go!" i pulled on his pigtails. he chuckled and walked down a flight of stairs.

" Mashin!" he called ( yes it sounds like Masha but i couldn't think of anything else. )

" mashin? " i questioned " that means Machine in Japanese. " i stated. then a tiny little thing rolled out. it looked somewhere crossed with a star wars robot and a dr. who Dalek. it was about waist high and had one eye. the eye was in the middle of the head, followed by white and purple paint.

" oh my god. " i said getting off kish.

" ITS SO FRICKIN ADORABLE! AWWW" kish laughed putting his arm around me rubbing my arm

" I knew you'd like him." he smiled. i smiled back and knelt at the creature.

" hey there" i beamed at it. it made a noise.

" Hello. " i shooed kish away and whispered to it.

" hey, Mashin, im on my menstral cycle do you have some extra underwear and a pad for me?" i asked it. it made a noise.

" processing " an arm came out and held out some blue underwear and a purple wrapped puffy pad. i took it and thanked it. it beeped and a bottle popped out. i picked it up " what's this?" kish took it from me and read the language. " ah. thank you Mashin. this should do nicely." he said. he took my hand and headed up the stairs.

"WAIT!" i said, he stopped. i went back and patted the robot on the head.

"Thank you so much!" see you soon!" i said. then turned to kish and hopped on his back again. he took me up the stairs and placed me on the kitchen counter. i got off and changed in the bathroom, doing my business ( i dont wanna type the whole thing ) i came back into the kitchen to be handed a chocolate bar. i ate it happily. me and kish had settled on the couch, after a minute i swung my legs on his lap and ate the chocolate, rubbing it in his face. he looked at me pleadingly

" can i have one?"

" um, no." i told him. he went to bite the bar and i backed away.

" oh hell naw, no one touches the chocolate." he grabbed my arm and moved forward trying to eat it. " NO!" i shrieked playing a game of keep away. i went to run off the couch but he pinned me down.

" ITs mine!" i yelled

" no, i bought it. its mine."

i scoffed at him " , you probably stole it." he looked to the side, light glinting off golden honey.

" okay, i took it from tart but he didnt need it!" i ate the choclate and looked at him smugly.

after dinner, i was on the couch, i knew that tart and Pai were on earth and we were flying towards Cynth. i couldn't stop this, so why fight? sure i was mad, but im not that mad. Kish had left me here, again. he went down into Mashin's lair ( i didnt know what to call it. ) and he hadn't come back up yet. i was too lazy to get up and i dont go don't there, it's scary down there. and then Kishu came back, carrying, soda? i got up looking at the blue cans.

" What is that?" i asked him. he came over putting the soda in glasses.

" Its what earthlings call Pepsi." i laughed at him saying the term _earthlings . _anyways, we opened them and started drinking. sure it tasted good, but a bit different. i liked it. i smiled and drank more. me and Kish started talking about things that didnt even make sense.

" so.. how do you know how to take care of yourself? " he asked me randomly. i shrugged and finished the long drink i was taking. i put the glass down and leaned against his shoulder.

" when i was younger, my actual parents abandoned me. i was left out on my own, i had to look and hunt for food, so i grew up quickly. it was at one point when i was asleep in a tree when my new dad found me. he took me in and cared for me, soon before i knew it i was staying with them and friended some people. what about you? what happened to you?" i asked him. he moved me so he was laying down and holding me.

" Ah, my parents died from the conditions on earth, well my mom did at least. my dad died because he couldn't stand it without my mom. Pai, Tart, and I began living with our Aunt and Uncle. then we joined the military " he said closing amber eyes. i looked at him, i didnt mention his parents anymore. i closed my eyes drifting i felt something brush my cheek. i opened an eye and saw kish was moving on top of me.

" Kish what are you-" his eyes cut me off and i stared into them. i felt so fluttery when they saw me, burning through me. i've never felt this way before, i've never been in love, except i did have a boyfriend, but that was because i trusted him. he was a brother of Tamashi. he moved closer. my eyes felt big and i moved my hand to his shoulder to tell him it was okay. he leaned in closer and my world sparked. his lips were soft and silky, i closed my eyes clenching my fear. i shifted a bit and moved my hands to his back. he used his fang to poke my lip asking me to open my mouth. i wasnt sure at first but i didnt have a choice. i felt my mouth open and i put my hand in his hair, the other one rubbing his neck. we fought for dominance and he won. i let him win. his tongue traced over the roof in my mouth and moaned lightly, letting him know i was enjoying what he was doing. his tounge traced my face, smoothly tickling it. when the kiss broke, we were breathless but at that time i fell asleep. in his arms. having no idea what happened, because it turned out, something was in our sodas.

**i actually wrote this in the car and i enjoyed that they had a kiss scene here. what really happened was Kish got the Soda from another fridge where Machin's lair was, Pai had used them so he wouldn't be caught drinking. Pai is like twenty twenty one. i had to make them older, i can't stand their ages. anyway, They actually got quite a few mew aqua drops and gave it to Cynth. thats with their whole break in the show. More about deep blue rising will be in soon. based off Mythology. More soon! Thanks!**

**~ BalckBerrz**


	9. Chapter 9 : Authors Note READ

**Please read this :**

Im sorry that this isn't a new chapter, but i would like to say something. during the time i started writing this book, someone had started texting me, and teasing me about my crush. they told me to hurt myself. the blamed it on my best friend, and i believed them. i broke our friendship. but it continued, but this time it was worse. then is said finally : go kill yourself..

i tried to hurt myself, i couldn't bring myself to it though. it was so tempting. i lost weight and sleep. i wasn't eating as much and was always sad. i couldn't even write. this attempt has been brought to a halt thank god. Cyberbullying is dangerous and kills. this is a true story. but because of this, i've gone into a deep stage of depression. im talking to my doctor, and i hope you understand why i haven't been writing. im sorry. i just dont feel up to living anymore. i dont. i dont see a reason why if i will always be sad all the time. _**The hardest part of living is taking breaths to stay. **_i hope you took the time to read this because i miss my old self, and just let someone know everything_**.**_

_please listen to this : _ watch?v=T_AR9lgDnDY

~Thanks


	10. Chapter 10 : Dwarf Planet

when i woke up, i had a major headache. i got up, but didnt open my eyes. i'd been on the ship for a month now, i knew this like i knew i hated doctors. except doctor who, hes cool. ( i just had too ^^ ) i stood from the couch and stumbled to the bathroom, and managed to flick on the shower light and kick the door shut quietly. i leaned over and was sick. when i looked at what i had did, i was disgusted. this wasn't a hangover throw up thing again. i had thrown up blood, for the first time in a while. i had made it about three weeks without that. i couldn't let Kish know, he'd nurse me and that creeps me out. i quickly flushed the toilet and ran a tooth brush over my teeth and put in a cough drop. i walked out of the bathroom and saw saw kish getting up. i moved swiftly into the kitchen turning on the oven, and walking to the fridge scanning it. absent mindedly my foot kicked up and rested on the heel as i looked for what i needed. i heard kish shuffling over to sit down but instead his arms snaked their way slowly around my waist as his weight was pressed to me. a blush crept to my cheeks when i saw his head resting against my neck and kept looking.

"whatcha lookin' for?" he asked groggily.

"food" i muttered my response. and found what i needed and reached for it. i grabbed the food item, baccon. i love bacon too much for words. and i needed it.i closed the fridge only to have what hurt? my face or chest? it must be my lucky day because it was both. kish had totally gave me his weight and i fell against the fridge. um ow.

" would you mind getting off me?" i asked another deeper blush coming to my cheeks. he got off my and i placed the package in the sink, and again, kish's hands were placed beside me of the sink, i turned around to only draw my red face back quickly

" why are you hot?" he asked me his eyes serious. what!? did he just say that? oh my god! /

"What?!" he touched my face, his thumb tracing over my face.

" your face, its all watm, so is your back" he said, i rolled my eyes, trying to look normal

" Humans blush in a state like this ` oh ye. you guys turned me into a Alien. " i grunted still angry about that. he looked at me like ' really? not the time.' i gave him a look like ' well mr. green haired baka san, you put it on yourself, deal with my bitch mode' ( remember that!? from like the third chapter XD )

" were you sick again?" he asked. i shook my head no. i was a good lier. and i hoped it worked. is thumb swiped the corner of my mouth. he examined it and showed it to me, on his thumb was a small smear of blood. crap. i ummed. he shook his hand and got out the bottle. i didnt want the stupid stuff, it tasted gross! just then we heard a beep. he looked over and went over. i took this as a chance and stopped to my room, and closed the door sliding down it, thinking of that new song that came out just before i left ( im sorry if you dont like Demi, i think some of her songs are okay, the only one that i love is this one, but that sunny with a chance show was just weird.)

_you make me glow... but i cover up, won't let it show... so im putting my defenses up. cause i dont wanna fall in love. if i ever did that. it think i have a heart attack..._

then it hit me like a wave. **i was falling for kisshu.** _yes you are Arashi_

" oh shut up stupid voice!" i hissed and realized that was stupid. ok 'voice thing' what do you want? _.to help. _well with my boy problems? cause your not helping! your bringing taylor swift and Ed sheeran in my head! although i love the Ginger Jesus! _Arashi listen to me, you need to get dressed, your about to see someone. _ugh fine. i got up and scanned the closet ( dont ask me about the clothes, i dont know, just live with it ) i picked out a long pair of black legging jeans and a white tank top, over that i placed a black oversized shirt that showed the white just at met waist and trailed down to my mid-thye. it had a white heart on it. i applied some makeup powder, lip balm, and of course mascara. just as i put my stuff away, kish walked in

" come on, we're outside Cynth, theres a medical dwarf planet for warships, they'll check you." i nodded going out of the room. i saw kish looking me up and down, it was weird, but it felt good. we walked to the entrance of the ship i waited as kish typed in a code and the door opened, onto a platform. it was a bridge that had a large dome of glass around it , revealing dozens of stars.

"woha.." kish won that round and smirked. i looked over and saw a couple other planets, looking dull. and on one there was a tiny explosion. i grimaced.

" was that.." he nodded, i bit my lip, that little explosion was probably from my view, a penny. that meant it was a big explosion. my mew instincts were kicking in, telling me to save this planet, but, i couldn't. i must have been clenching my fists because i felt pitching and must have almost broke skin ( it hard to do that, at least for me #first world problems : too weak ) sighing i followed kish down the lon bridge and into a infirmary. inside was just like you would see in a str wars ship movie, but a bit more humanny.. if thats even a word.. the women had small ears and ic black hair and velvet eyes. she was wearing a white dress with a cross on the pocket, it looked way too skimpy. " Hello," miss stripper said, " im Atlanta, the head doctor. why have has brought you here?" i was about to say ' we ran out of puffcorn' but kish spoke up.

" Shes rejecting Cyniclon DNA " he said, i crossed my arms as the women flicked icey eyes at me. we were both like having a war in our eyes. i was daring her to touch me. and if she did, i'd probably bite her, or something.  
"Alrighty we may have something. come in." she said, i clenched my jaw, feeling like she was crossing my territory. we stepped into her office, she told me to get on the bed. i gave her cocky crafty eyes like : what? so soon? but i jumped on it anyways. she told me what she was going to do, like get some random tools and look at what i've been doing and crap. she walked over to her office thing and took what looked like a tube,

" let me see your finger." she said. i lifted it up, i almost wanted to flip her off saying " heres my finger, bitch" but didnt. she stuck the tube to it and it pricked me.

"Ow!" i said drawing my finger back and putting it in my mouth. she smiled cockly at me. the thing beeped and she looked at it. she read some stuff. then looked up at me.

" Must be hard traveling with him." she looked down " this shows me what your likes and dislikes are, i can tell by your blood pressure. the blood cells give me data and i read what makes it pump faster " ( okay you can't do that, you get new blood cells every like twenty seconds. it is FICTION ) " dont you dare." i snarled at her, she raised an eyebrow putting the blood sample in a tube, then got out what looked like a price scanner. she pressed the trigger and it glowed blue. then stopped. it beeped.

"Well, its taken over sixty percent, but the immune system is un- numbing and its trying to fight it. that can be bad, it can cause it to push it out of blood streams and into organs. im going to put her under and perform a antidote. " she said, she tossed me a gown thing.

"What? you think im going to let you 'put me under'!? i dont let Doctors touch me." i said mad. kish just sat there, watching us.

" Look miss, i could do this or you can die." she said. my eyes widened a little. flashes of my family, what would they do? i miss them.. what about the mews? what would they think of me now? why did i even agree to being a mew?! why was this happening to me? i just... i just wanna be normal... i dont know what to do now...i nodded my head.

" Ok Arashi, dont worry, this will be quick and painless. " she said putting a hand over my head. it sorta glowed. slowly i looked over at Kish, who was looking at me intently, i now understood that look he gave me.. in the portal.. he.. he loved me..

then it went black


	11. Chapter 11 : Words Of A God

i opened my eyes to see i was laying on a floor. i was staring up at stars, and i got up. in front of me was a tall women. she had brown hair and brown eyes, she was wearing a white dressed with gold caressing bits of it. she was holding a staff and i quickly recognized her. even though i didnt worship this God i got down on my knee bowing my head.

"Goddess Athena," i said.

"Stand" she told me, her voice was lady like but yet stern, in a way that told me to focus. it was also the voice in my head i'd been hearing in my head, i stood up and looked at her again. she slightly smiled.

"Why am i here?" i asked. " Not to be rude but im confused."

" Arashi, your important to us, you need to help us." i thought about it. this was a dream. my dream.

"Why should i?" i snarled. i was tired of doing things without reasons.

" Because, your one of us Arashi, you've been chosen to help us." she said. i clenched my fists.

"Who exactly are you? who the hell do i need to save!" i was shaking in emotion. i didnt understand, i usually could hide emotion but here it felt all bundled up and swelled. s pitty look crossed her face

" Im not going to lie to you. You were chosen to save the Cynclion race and save their world. save it from Deep Blue. this is your life and Destiny, you'll be doing it alone, and you have to be strong. you've been through alot, we wouldn't have had your childhood like this if you weren't to do this. " she told me. i was still shaking, i felt my eyes getting hot and red. i was confused, angry, sad.

" Im not going to! i just want to be a normal girl! i dont even know why i haven't given up on life yet! so you can't go tell me what to do!" hot tears streaked down my face for the first time i could have remembered. Athena walked closer.

" Stay strong Arashi, dont cave in, you need to. this could cost you your life. you either do this, or let your planet and Cynth die." she said. i had sank to my knees and was so overwhelmed. i wanted to leave. i wanted to yell, to scream, to kill. i wanted to be alone. i wanted to.. Athena leaned down and touched my hand was warm, and gentle.

"Please Ari, be strong." she said. and it went black again

**hey guys, been awhile, the bullyings stopped but nothing has been done which makes me mad. infact today my mom flipped over my project, and i got mad, and i felt like punching anything. i guess im getting all this anger and not showing it, *sigh* oh well, anyways Sorry it was short. i just had to put Arashi in a place where shes told what she needs to do. its so hard for her :( OH! if you have any questions about me or the story i have a fan Email. and also now a deviant art. here :**

**berrzblack **

**THERE WILL BE A CONTEST : WHAT DOES ARASHI LOOK LIKE IN YOUR MIND? GIVE ME THE LINK OR POST IT ON DEVIANT ART!**

_**Blackberrz**_


	12. Chapter 12 : Returning to Surprises

when i woke up again, i was in my room. i sat up and looked around. Kish had pulled up a chair beside the bed and fell asleep on it. i looked at him. i was falling for him, and i didnt know what to do. i always said that id never fall for anyone. but i had to do this on my own. when i got back on earth, i was going back to school and when Deep Blue roe, id kick his ass. i looked at him for a while. i cant let myself fall for him. i just.. i can't.. i sighed, and he woke up

"Arashi? are you okay?" he asked me. i nodded at him, he sighed and pounced on me.

"What! kish what are you doing?!" i asked shocked. just what i needed. 'im not going to fall for him' and now here i am hugging him back

" Ari, you were out for three weeks."

"WHAT!? what that nurse do to me!?" i asked/yelled. jeez, turning into Sora- oh my god. Sora..Tuski..And Tamashi... how were they? i never thought i missed them that much..

he let me go and was suddenly close to me. let me place positions here. im sitting on a bed, towards the wall, and kish is half way up my body out noses almost touching. this is just what i needed. again 'im not going to fall for him' but yet here i was, my cheeks turning red with kisshus playful, lustful, hypnotizing... HIS GOLD EYES! not anything like that. i swallowed as he inched closer to me. then there was a loud beep and a image came in the corner of my eye.

"AHHH! " Tarutos voice sounded making us jump apart. even kish was red! haha!

" i told you to give me a thirty minute warning. " kish complained.

"Yeah yeah whatever. just whats up?" he asked. i took this as my chance, and got up moving into the closest room. when i closed the door, it silently clicked. i sighed. GEEZ i hate life. then i looked around. i was in a white room, and the base of the left wall had a big circular desk with a chair. on top of the desk was a majorly large computer that had a bunch of... yea.. stuff. on the other sides there were cabinets and bookcases, a couple of lab tables, and a bathroom. i walked over to the books. and then i saw a rather larger book that looked different from the rest of them. i took it out and propped it on a lab table. it read ' Cynth Through History' ( crummy name but its what i have. ) _read it._ read it. even i thought it was a good idea. i opened it and saw the chapter names. eesh. 56 chapters. i read down and raised my eyebrows. ' Religions and Beliefs...325' i quickly turned to the page and read

_Cyniclons believe in the main latin gods/goddess. with the primary gods still being the same as Roman Humans. it is said that around 60 years from the last story, that a demon from hell got out of control of Hades hands. It rising over the third brother, killed him. he rose over the other two, leaving poseidon severely injured and Zeus impressed. it is said that most of the women became slaves or hid from the new king. Athena, daughter of Zeus, ran away injured gravely into the woods where Artimus helped her. Artimus was able to heal her, but the two stayed together in hiding. finding a legend that a girl from earth would overthrow the demon banishing him into hell forever. returning Zeus to his throne. Today after hundreds of years, we still have no sign of the girl, and we believe it is a Myth. _

My eyebrows raised. this was serious shit. so.. Deep Blue rose over all of them? how in hell did that happen!? oh well. i heard a beep and shot my head up. there i saw marshin looking down at me with a robot eye. i didnt saw a word. it moved closer. it touched the book with the nozzle and it shrank.

"Thank you," i whispered. it bobbed its eye up and down and whirled away. i quickly put it in my pants pocket and got of the lab. being quiet i looked out of the window. Earth was right there!? i could see Japan! i smiled at it, looking for other things, like the great wall. then two hands were placed at my sides, and i felt a hot breathe on my neck. my eyes instantly widened and i turned quickly around to see kish, standing close. i quickly put room between us, i leaned myself against the thick slanted window

" Kish what are you doing?" i asked a blush growing on my cheeks. He smirked, ( CALLING ALL KISH FANGIRLS! YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS! ) he leaned in close, and closed his eyes. my eyes were wide and i had a moment to breathe before his lips were on mine. a fluttery feeling lifted my stomach up high and i felt my head go numb. oh my god. he's kissing ME! oh my god! wait. SHUT UP ARASHI! your suppose to not be kissing him! i felt his hands touch my hair and get entangled in it.. i couldn't move, i didnt react. an annoying song ran through my head _no i could not want you more, than i did right then, as our heads leaned in... well im not sure what this is gonna be, but with my eyes closed, all i see, is the sky line. through the window, the moon above you, and the streets below.. hold my breath as your moving in, taste your lips and feel your skin.. when the time comes, baby dont run, just kiss me slowly... ( kiss me slowly, Parachute ) _this song fitted the moment perfectly and i wasn't sure what to do? follow my head? run? i didnt remember making a decision but i wrapped my arms his neck and just let him. he went through so much denia with Ichigo, i can't think about how much he was hurt. i felt so sorry. so i kissed him needed someone. anyone. our kiss broke and we stood there perfectly like that just breathing. i really did like him. he looked in my eyes, and i looked back. he was truly something.

" its time to take you home Ari," he said and teleported. it was day in tokyo and he dropped me off in the woods.

" go to the left and you'll hit the cafe. and here-" he handed me a bottle of pills. i took them and looked at him. my ears actually weren't that big, they only got a bit pointy, but thats it. but i opened it it and swallowed the pill dry. " come up with something, i'll talk to you later." he winked and teleported. i blinked thinking of a story. once i had it i walked by the cafe and checked my watch. it was about 11 : 30 on a saturday. the cafe opens at like 12 :30 on saturdays. i walked through the cafe to cut off Ryou and be even more shocked.

" So anyways this is wha-" he was saying and his eyes shot up to me.

"arashi.." he whispered. i stared wide eyed at hi. two people immediately whirled around.

" Tuski... Sora" i whispered. Tuski bounced out of her chair and hugged me tightly. i hugged her back. i had no idea how much id miss this chatter brain.

"Ari! never leave us again! " she cried into my shoulder

" You guys are m-mews!?" i choked out. only SHIT this was not happening! Tuski had dyed black streaks in her hair, and Sora got her hair extensions she was begging for. what i noticed was Sora was wearing a lighter shade of blue than mint and Tuski was wearing a light pink dress ( HAHA! i stole Mew Berry's dress! why didnt i read that manga? Kish isn't in it so i wasnt interested. duhh T_T ) they were officially mews.

" yeah. Tuskis a mouse, im a jaguar. " Tuski said. i wouldn't be so surprised. but really? he makes my best friends mews. wow.

" how long " i asked

" about a week. how long were you with the alines?"

"... dunno"

" enough time to change you." Ryou said crossing his arms.

i lifted up my hair and showed him my ear and pointed at my grey eyes.

" Nope." i stated

" How'd you survive?" he asked me. i snickered smirking

" I know how to protect my self. " i said and pulled out my pendent. i still had it, but yet i didnt use it.

" Alrighty. welcome back." he said to me. the other mews clapped. except Ichigo.

" Let me introduce you to our new mew mews..." he said.

**OH MEH FRIGGN GRED! 1,120! THATS A BIIIGGG NUMBER! thank you so much, and this is where i reach out to you and ask for OC's. yup. heres what it needs to be**

**Name :**

**age :**

**Hair color : **

**Hair type :**

**regular clothes : **

**Mew Clothes :**

**Mew weapon : **

**Cafe clothes : **

**relationship to mews ( do you know them besides being a mew? ) :**

**personalty :**

**story :**

**boyfriend/crush/soon to be crush : **

**and! i will also accept aliens too!**

**just put race between age and hair color **

**THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!**

**- Blackberrz**


End file.
